nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
ParadiZe
The '''ParadiZe '''storyline, created by XxSolarEclipsexX, follows the story of Jennifer Shaw, Darnell Mandler, Cooper Finnegan and Rodger Mahony during the zombie outbreak of 2015 in Hawaii. Maps Haven Haven is the first map in the ParadiZe storyline. It features the four characters inside a hotel in Hawaii, as the zombie outbreak begins to occur. The Easter Egg involves them calling in a military chopper, only for it to turn against them, leaving them isolated. District District is the second map, and follows the four survivors exploring the streets of Hawaii. It features a new Wonder Weapon, and an Easter Egg which requires them to repair a car in order to escape. At the end of this, they are surrounded by the military, triggering a cutscene. Plot The four survivors meet each other at a local hotel in Hawaii, banding together against the newfound threat of the undead. Jennifer Shaw, a middle-aged woman, was sent to Hawaii by her work, to study certain samples. Darnell Mandler was offered a job at the hotel a few weeks back, and had transferred. Cooper Finnegan was vacationing with his family and Rodger Mahony had been working at the hotel for decades. Upon meeting each other, the four decide to contact help, using a radio to alert the military. After arriving on the roof top, the helicopter fires missiles at them, seemingly killing them, however, they take refuge in a nearby alley, and attempt to find another way out through the crowded streets, which have been taken over by the undead. Rodger reveals he's been bitten, but has shown little signs of turning into one of the undead. Cooper and Darnell suggest murdering him, however, after hearing a radio which urges bitten survivors to head to a local refuge camp for a cure, Jennifer leads the group into constructing a vehicle to traverse the island, due to the large amount of the undead. Upon doing so, they escape the streets, driving down to the refuge camp. Upon arriving, they are meeted by military personel, and don't trust them due to past experience. Lt. Marie Jones welcomes them, and takes them into a private room, believing to have the cure for Rodger's infection. However, she pulls out a gun on him, and shoots him in the shoulder, as the others try to protect him. She points the gun at the other three, but before she can shoot them, Marlton Johnson fires at the officers, leaving them to be freed. He urgers them to head to the docks to find a boat, believing this all to be a massive conspiracy, claiming that "Stuhlinger" was right for once. Marlton flees, but the outbreak spreads at the camp, and they must find the way out via sewerage if they want any chance at survival. While fighting off the undead, the group finds files on Darnell, Jennifer and Cooper respectively, as the military had been studying them, and injected their bodies with a nanovirus which would prevent them from becoming turned. However, Rodger was not in these files, and begins to show more signs of becoming a zombie. More secret files show that the Z-Virus had been spread a month ago, and unable to cover it up, they used the three as test subjects to see if their vaccine would have been affected, and after being found out as alive at the hotel, were eliminated to help cover up the spread of the virus in the town, so the outside press wouldn't find out. After finding their way out of the camp, the four find themselves at a local festival by the beach, which marks their final standoff with the undead. Multiple officers are killed by the undead, leaving the four to clean up the mess. They decide to hijack a military submarine in order to escape, and promise to expose the events to the outside world. However, in the submarine, Rodger passes, becoming overrun by the infection. Jennifer gets the idea of injecting her blood into him, in order to help combat the cure within. Rodger heals, and the four arrive at California, but the infection has already spread there. Category:Storylines